


The Longer the Waiting, The Sweeter the Kiss

by gatergirl79



Series: Kiss of Heaven [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputee Merlin, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soul Bond, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sex pollen (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/pseuds/gatergirl79
Summary: Roxy is forced to face up to her school girl crush on Merlin with Kingsman HQ goes into lockdown.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was intended to be just a simple PWP fic, but it became infused with an actual plot and is now the first in my Kiss Universe that I’ve been intending to write for a long while.

She's halfway between the training room and her office when the alarm sounds. Red light floods the hallways, which means the building is in lockdown. Panic and adrenalin surge through her body and Roxy tales off at a sprint, swerving left away from her office and towards the control room.

She's not even a quarter of the way there when the corridor begins to fill with a strange aroma and a thin mist. Slapping her hand over her nose and mouth, she keeps running. Her palm isn't enough however. Her eyes begin to water and her skin suddenly feels too hot, prickling with an itch she can't pin down.

Taking the final corner, Roxy stumbled into the wall, the control room door only a few feet away. She dropped her hand to the hem of her t-shirt, tearing it up and off her body. Letting it fall to the floor, she reached for her yoga pants, shoving them down and kicking them away, then pressed her overheated back into the wall, gasping for air. Not caring one iota that she was stood in the middle of a corridor in only her sports bra and underwear.

There was a tightness in her thighs that was all too familiar, and she felt herself blush at the wave of arousal that washed over her. Curling her fingers into tight balls at her sides to stop from reaching into her knickers and relieving the pressure, Roxy clenched her teeth and pushed off the wall. She stumbled the last few feet to the control room and burst through the door.

Merlin was sat with his shoulders hunch forward, body shaking. Roxy stared at him for a long second. The realisation of just what the man was doing slowly settling in her brain. She moaned and couldn't stop from dropping her hand between her thighs, surprised and somewhat embarrassed to find her crotch wet. She gave herself an experimental rub and sighed as the pressure that had been building in the corridor eased slightly.

A deep frustrated moan came from in front of her and she lifted her head to see Merlin staring at her. He'd swivelled his chair and Roxy got the full picture of the man, pants open and hand still wrapped around his dick, moving in rough frantic strokes.

Roxy's sex clenched at the sight and her breath quickened with lust. She'd always had a bit if a crush on Merlin growing up. He'd drop by to visit her uncle and James, and he'd tell her stories and make her laugh. She knew it was just a foolish school girl crush though. Nothing would ever come of it. Not only because if the huge gap in their ages, but because Merlin was an honourable gentleman, and would never betray her uncle's trust like that.

Breathlessly and with great difficulty, she pulled her hand away, "M-Merlin," she panted, " What's h-happening? " Merlin stared at her, hand still moving and face flushed red. Roxy could see sweat beginning to pepper his bald head. Against her better judgement, Roxy took a step forward, "Merlin?" She groaned, eyes dropping to the head of his dick, the tip glistening with pre-cum. "What's...going....on?" She tried again.

Merlin’s mind must have fought its way free of the lustful fog that was undoubtedly clogging his thoughts, just as it was Roxy's. He blinked up at her, pulling his hand sharply away from his dick with a moan. Roxy wasn't sure if it was a sound of shame or frustration.

"I'm...sorry, Lass." He gasped, twisting the chair away from her view. "You should... L-Lancelot,” he croaked, “go to your office and.... stay there until..." He let out another desperate groan and slumped forward against the desk.

"Merlin?" Roxy said, panicked, rushing forward and grabbing his shoulder. That was her second mistake since the alarm went off.

Merlin spun around, glasses tossed across the desk with one hand while the other snapped out and gripped Roxy's wrist. Roxy inhaled sharply at the lust blown look in the man's eyes, and put up no resistance when he yanked her forward, hid other hand coming up to grab her waist and pull her close.

Merlin met her gaze in an intense stare and Roxy's heart leapt at the heat in his eyes. She only had a moment to register what was happening before instinct took hold and she hungrily lowered her mouth to his.

He opened to her instantly, his tongue seeking out her own. The moment they touched it was as if the whole world imploded around them. Something incredible flooded her body, setting every nerve ending on fire. Her mouth filled with a sweetness she'd never tasted before, and couldn't quite find words for. It was so...pure, so perfect. Like...heaven.

She lost herself in the kiss, tongue sweeping over Merlin’s. Eager to taste him more and more. She felt like her thirst for him would never be quenched.

Eventually though, the need to breathe won out, and they tore apart gasping for air. Merlin looked up at her, eyes wide with wonder and confusion.

"What’s…h-happening?" Roxy asked, chest heaving.

Merlin shook his head, "I..." He didn't get to finish whatever he was going to say because Roxy was diving back in for another kiss.

After kissing for a few more seconds, Merlin pulled away once more, his mouth lowering to her bare torso, his tongue playing over the hot flesh while his hands moved to her underwear. Her heart began to race as he curled his fingers in the band and began yanking them down over her arse and thighs. Roxy gripped his shoulders, unsure if she intended to push him away or hold on for dear life, until her fingers curled in the fabric of his jumper.

She kicked the black cotton knickers away with a shake of her left foot and sighed in relief when a warm rough palm took their place between her legs. Tightening her grip on the jumper, Roxy allowed her head to roll back and she let out a soft moan when the pad of Merlin's middle finger brushed seductively over her clit.

She'd fantasized about this since she was fourteen years old. Well, not this exact situation, or even the act, but rather the dream of Merlin wanting her, touching her, kissing her.

Releasing his left shoulder, Roxy glided her hand up to his neck and tightened her fingers against the damp sweaty flesh, trying to convey what she wanted with words. For the first time in her life, she wished he had hair for her to grab onto.

Merlin's finger slid through Roxy's wet lips to press insistently at her entrance. She moaned, opening her thighs a little wider and canting her hips. "God, yes." She muttered, eyes closed and fingers biting into Merlin's shoulders.

"Like that, do you, lass?" Merlin whispered in reply, his fingers teasing at the wet flesh, feeling it flutter in invitation. Roxy nodded, moaning. "Well, as you know, Lass, a gentleman always gives a lady what she wants." With that he pressed his middle finger into her, exhaling a shaky breath when she clenched tightly around it.

Roxy had to admit, regretfully, it had been a while since she'd gotten more than a heated snog, but it wasn't that she finally had someone elses fingers inside her that brought tears to her eyes, it was that those fingers belonged to the first man she'd ever loved.

"Shit Lass, I'm sorry." Merlin whispered, moving to pull his hand away.

Roxy tightened her thighs and dropped a hand to grip his wrist, holding it in place. "Don't." She said with a finality that made Merlin's lip curl. "Don't stop. I've...." She rocked her hips, driving his finger deeper. It suddenly wasn't enough. "More." She panted, " I need more. "

"As m'lady wishes." Merlin grinned. Withdrawing his single finger, he slid back in with two. Roxy let out a loud moan of pleasure, her fingers tightening on his wrist, guiding his rhythm.

 

(*-*)

 

While Roxanne found her own pleasure with his left hand, Merlin wrapped his right around his cock and began to stroke, his attention flickering between Roxanne's flushed face, her kiss swollen bottom lip caught between her teeth, and his fingers gliding in and out of her pussy.

He licked at his lips and swallowed the hunger to replace those fingers with his tongue. No sooner had that thought formed in his mind than Roxanne was drawing his hand away and using the palm pressed against the back of his neck to guide his head forward, offering him exactly what he wanted.

Merlin had always liked a woman who knew what she wanted and went out to get it. What he hadn’t expected was for that woman to be young Roxanne Morton.

In the past decade, they’d had at least a dozen pass through Kingsman training, and only Roxy had been determined and skilled enough to make it through, and in the four years since taking on the mantle of Lancelot, he’d seen her thrive. She had a ruthlessness and charm that rivalled every Knight at the table. Her closest competition was Eggsy, but he had a brashness to his character that Roxy lacked. Thankfully.

He should feel ashamed of himself at the moment, his fingers curling around the delectable curve of the young woman’s arse, while his mouth pressed against her most intimate area, his lips closing over her clit. He’d known this powerful young woman since she was a child and had not once seen her as anything more than the niece to his close friend. He should feel mortified and disgusted at his current actions. And yet, as he heard her broken moan and felt her fingers pressing against his scalp, all he felt was desire, need and pride.

Of course, Alistair was going to kill him. There was no way he wouldn’t be hunting him down and ripping out his spine once the lockdown was over and he discovered what he’d done. - Merlin was surprised to discover that he felt it was worth it.

Merlin flicked his tongue across the small nub while looking up through his lashes at Roxanne’s flushed face. Her head was thrown back and she was moaning softly, her fingers pressing into the back of his neck. It was a shame he’d gone bald at such a young age, he’d love to feel those long delicate fingers in his hair, tugging desperately.

With his eyes still locked on her, he let his tongue glide further, it’s tip teasing at her entrance until she gasped and moaned, pressing insistently at the back of his head. Only then did he dive inside her. She inner walls fluttered against his tongue and they both moan simultaneously.

“Ah, Mer-lin.” Roxanne panted, her hips arching closer to his mouth.

Merlin felt her legs tremble as he fucked his tongue in and out, and knew she wouldn’t remain standing for much longer.

Roxanne actually growled when he pulled his face away, and Merlin chuckled, fighting against the pressure of her hand as she tried to push him back. Looking up at her, he grinned, “I’m not done with ye yet, Lass, don’t fear.” He pushed her away a step and struggled to rise. His prosthetic legs only half of his problem.

He shouldn’t have been surprised when Roxy’s hands shot out to grip his forearms, helping steady him. She’d always been quick to help him, even when he didn’t want or need it. When she was younger, Alistair had tried to tell her he didn’t like being helped, but it hadn’t stopped her, and in all honestly, part of Merlin had appreciated the fact that she remained determined to ignore him, even as everyone else accepted his stubborn resolve to go it alone. She’d been his nurse and his confidant. The only person outside his family who knew his real name. It was strange how much he’d trusted her, even at such a young age. – As she’d grown, he’d come to count her as a friend.

When he was secure on his titanium feet, he towered over Roxanne, looking down at her with a smile. “M’lady?” he said, waving his hand to the chair, and stepping aside.

Roxy looked at the chair confused for a few seconds then took a seat, the leather warm against her bare arse. Merlin grinned and gripped the armrests, leaning down to capture her mouth while letting his arms take his weight as he lowered himself down to the floor.

When he was seated between her spread legs, Merlin broke the kiss and removed his hands from the armrests, setting them back on Roxy’s thighs.

“Merlin? You can’t sit down there.” She argued breathlessly.

“And I can’t allow that beautiful arse on these cold tiles, and regretfully I don’t have a blanket. So…” he hooked his fingers behind her knees and gave her a small yank. She took the hint and shifted her arse to the edge of the seat, presenting her wet pussy to him. Grinning up at her, he shifted himself forward a little more. Instead of picking up where he’d left off, Merlin went back to teasing her clit, his fingers sliding between her folds and into the wet heat of her sex. Roxy relaxed into the leather chair and curled her fingers around the armrests till her knuckles went white, her moans echoing off the concrete walls surrounding them. He was disappointed, wanting to feel her hands on him once again.

“M-Merlin.” She gasped, grabbing for the top of his head, her fingers curling as if expecting to find hair. She seemed to remember a moment later and slid her hand to the back of his head.

Merlin smiled against her lips and withdrew his hand, replacing his fingers with his tongue. He lost himself in the taste of her, his tongue stretching her open. Her nails scrapped against the delicate skin of his scalp while she slowly came apart, her muscles tightening against the invasion of his tongue. His nose rubbed at the sensitive nub of her clit as he pushed deeper, the tip of his tongue teasing at her walls.

He felt her climax approaching and slipped his finger between his nose and her clit, rubbing relentlessly. It didn’t take more than a few seconds for her to cum, her body arching against the seat, her thighs tightening around his head as her body went rigid, while her inner walls clamped down on his tongue as if it were his cock.

When Roxanne’s legs finally relaxed, and her body slumped against the chair, Merlin eased back, dragging his jumper up over his head and wiping his mouth with it before tossing it aside. He dragged in some fresh air into his lungs while leaning back on his arms and waiting for the goddess in front of him to come down from cloud 9.

And if he was a little pleased with himself, well, who could blame him.

 

(*-*)

 

Roxy's back was sticking to the leather but she couldn't bring herself to move. Not yet. She felt like jelly, unable to do anything more than breathe. It would be wrong to say she had never had an orgasm like that, because she'd had at least two spectacular orgasms in her twenty-eight years of life, but there was an extra kick to the one Merlin had just delivered. Most likely because of her already deeply rooted feelings for the man.

It had been everything she'd imagined and more, and they hadn't even gotten to the main event. If Merlin was as skilled with his cock as he was with his tongue, well... He may not have been her first epic orgasm, but he'd certainly be her last.

The thought of Merlin's cock inside her had the desired effect, her pussy tightening with need. With a low desperate moan, Roxy pushed herself up, staring down at Merlin on the floor between her spread legs. He'd removed his jumper, shirt and tie, leaving only the white under vest.

Her breath hitched at the sight of Merlin's bare shoulders and muscled biceps. The last time he'd seen the man this close to naked was the summer of her sixteenth birthday, when her uncles had thrown a pool party. She remembered sitting at her bedroom window watching him frolic around the pool with Uncle James, the sun glistening off his wet skin, her hand down the front of her bikini bottoms.

Without a word, Roxy slid off the chair and straddled the man's lap. Hooking her fingers into the vest she yanked him forward, kissing him desperately. The strange sensations of their first kiss, the prickling of her skin, the burning of her nerves, hadn't faded. The sweet perfect taste of him on her tongue was now joined by her own juices, causing her to moan loudly as she wrapped one arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, sucking on his tongue. Her breasts were crushed hard against his chest and she could feel the hot wet head of his cock spreading pre-cum across her stomach.

Merlin's arms wrapped around her middle tightly, his palms cradling her arse cheeks and kneading them. Roxy rolled her hips, spreading her juices across the rough fabric of his work pants, the hard seam of his fly teasing perfectly at her too sensitive clit.

"Fuck." She muttered breaking the kiss to gulp in a lung full of air, Merlin's teeth nipping at her neck. "God, I need you." She muttered, " I _want_ you. So long. "

Merlin chuckled against her throat, "I appreciate the compliment, Lass, an' y'ain't wrong, but maybe y'should wait until me cock is in yer before yer start making declaration like that."

Roxy huffed out an amused breath, pressing her lips together. She couldn't tell him what she'd meant. She couldn't tell him that he'd been her greatest fantasy half her life, because none of this was real, was it? It had to be a side effect of whatever was released into the building. And as incredible as this was, as alive as she felt, she knew that when it wore off they'd go back to themselves. Merlin would return to being her uncle's friend, her colleague, the man who saw her as little more than the girl he'd watched grow up. He'd be wracked with guilt and shame enough without the added pressure of knowing that Roxy's childhood infatuation had become a full-fledged passion the second he'd kissed her.

It was going to be difficult, she knew. Seeing him every day knowing he didn't feel the same way, and part of her brain wanted to stop. Wanted to pull away and leave before her heart was irrevocably damaged, but she couldn't. The pull was too strong. The need too great. She wanted him inside her, and didn't care about the consequences.

Surging forward, Roxy sort out his mouth once more, kissing him frantically and forcing the thoughts of future pain away. "Fuck me." She pleaded into his open mouth. "I... My… _please_." She whined desperately.

"Take what you want, Lass. I'm here to serve."

Roxy let out a broken noise and shifted away. She reached down for his trousers, shoving at the waistband. Merlin chuckled, canting his hips as much as he could and shoving the fabric down his thighs, along with his boxer briefs, until Roxy was presented with the full view of his cock, standing hard and proud from the nest of dark curls.

She swallowed convulsively, taking surprised note of the thick member. It had been hard to see when she'd first entered the room due to the dim red lighting and the curl of Merlin's fingers, but now she took in the full glory of it. Reaching out, Roxy drew her fingertips up the underside, her heart pounding in time with the frantic thump of the veins beneath them.

"Oh, Lass." Merlin groaned, leaning back once more on his hands, his eyes closed.

Roxy licked at her lips and wrapped her fingers more securely around the hard length, starting a slow teasing stroke. She watched her hand move over the hot velvety flesh for a few seconds, amazed and bewildered at the sight. A fantasy come true. Then she glanced up, watching with wide eyes as Merlin's head rolled back on his shoulders and he moaned, his hips jerking up to thrust into her firm grip.

Shifting a little further back on Merlin's legs, noting in the back of her mind the way flesh gave way to the cool carbon fibre of Merlin’s prosthetic, Roxy leant forward and dragged her tongue over the glistening head.

"Ah, fuck." Merlin yelled, one hand flying down to tangle in Roxy's hair. He didn't put any pressure on her head but his hips did thrust forward, shoving his cock a few extra inches into Roxy's mouth.

Moaning around the length, she tightened her lips and began to suck. She was fully aware her talent for oral sex left a lot to be desired, but what she lacked in skill, she more than made up for in enthusiasm. She did the best she could, swirling her tongue over the head before diving back down the length, taking it as far as her reflexes would allow. What she couldn't stimulate with her mouth she worked over with her hand, cupping and rolling his balls with one hand while stroking him with the other.

As she drew moans and Scottish expletives from the man, she felt herself growing increasingly wet and desperate to have him inside her. Eventually the hunger became too much to bare and released Merlin's cock from her mouth and scrambled up his body.

The older man pushed himself up and reached for her hips while Roxy guided the length to her entrance, the combination of her saliva and juices allowing him to glide into her with little resistance.

She clung to his shoulders as she lowered herself down, moaning brokenly, tears stinging at her eyes.

"Ah, Lass." Merlin whispered, brushing her hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry," he choked, " I'm so sorry. I wish I could... "

Roxy shook her head and silenced him with a kiss. She didn't need to hear how much he didn't want to be doing this. How bad he felt. She couldn't bare it. At that moment, all she could allow herself to see was the bright side. She had the man if her dreams in her arms, his cock filling her body so perfectly and his kiss tasting like heaven. The shame and guilt, and regret was for another day.

She paused when he was fully sheathed inside her, adjusting to his length, her tongue sliding against his. Merlin's arms wrapped more securely around her, holding her tight. Almost possessively. She shook that idea away; it was more likely protective.

Bracing her palms to his chest, Roxy pushed until he was laying down on the cold tiled floor, his half lidded eyes watching her intensely. Licking her lips, she pushed herself up on her knees, Merlin's cock siding almost completely free of her pussy before she dropped back down with a groan of pleasure, her head falling forward as her body sparked to life. Her fingers curled into the soft fabric of Merlin's vest as she repeated the action over and over, increasing the speed each time.

It felt so good, his cock filling her so perfectly as if they had been made for one another, carved from the same lump of clay by divine loving hands, and now they were one again. Roxy panted and moaned, tears rolling down her cheeks as she rode the older man's cock. The man she'd loved for so long, but who would never love her back.

"Ah, Mer..." She moaned, nails digging into his chest, "Oh god, so...so good."

Merlin thrust up desperately, his hands on her hips. "Yes. Perfect. You're perfect Lass."

Roxy shook her head, "Name." She demanded, " My name. "

"R-Roxy. Roxanne. My gorgeous perfect Roxanne."

She grabbed his head, reeling him into another deep vigorous kiss. The sweetness of his tongue more prominent, invading all her senses. Setting her mind, body and soul on fire in a way she'd never known was possible.

The first ripples of her orgasm surged through her body when Merlin's hand moved between them, beckoning her climax with a sweep of his thumb. Quickening her pace, Roxy chased after it, wanting to be released from the torture of their enforced coupling.

Then it was there, the white heavenly light bathing her, burning through her from the inside out. Every muscle tightened and trembled, locking up until she could no longer hold herself upright and toppled forward into Merlin's arms. The man's name dying on her lips.

 

(*-*)

 

Merlin watched her come apart, tears rolling down her cheeks, a look of pain on her beautiful young face. Her body clutched tightly around him and he let out an agonised moan. Not rooted in physical pain but rather the emotional pain of knowing he could not have this again. That he should not have had it this time. It ripped at his heart that this beautiful young incredible woman was so untouchable.

Worst still was the realisation that when this was over, this perfect woman would very well hate him. At least he would not have to live with the shame and heartache for long, for he was bound to die at the hands of her uncle.

When Roxy collided against him, sated from her climax, Merlin told himself he was done. That he would take nothing for himself. That he would not have her suffer his unwanted attentions any longer. Blindly, he reached for his shirt and jumper, arranging them on the cold tiles so that he could roll her onto her back.

It was a struggle, his legs no longer having the strength they once had, but he set her down and moved to withdraw and leave her be, but neither of their bodies wanted that it seemed. As he attempted to pull free, her wet quivering walls clung on tighter to his retreating cock, and Roxanne's legs wrapped around his waist, holding him inside her. In response his hips jerked, thrusting back inside and pulling a deep dirty groan from his throat.

Roxy canted her pelvis, inviting him to move and he couldn't deny the need any longer. He'd deal with the shame later. Bracing his forearms either side of the young woman's head, his fingers combing lovingly through her damp hair, he began to thrust, seeking out his own climax.

He set a brutal pace and savoured the look of pained ecstasy on Roxanne's face. She'd recovered enough from her own orgasm to cling to his back, hands sliding beneath his vest to claw at his bare flesh while he fucked into her relentlessly.

Merlin claimed her mouth as his climax approached, wanting to taste that otherworldly sweetness that reminded him of every happy moment in his life. Rocking his hips harder, once, twice, three more times, then he was going ridged, his cock buried as deep as he could possibly go, his cum flooding the young woman's body.

It was only then that he remembered he hadn’t used a condom, and a deep dark corner of his mind felt a surge of satisfaction at the prospect of her falling pregnant with his child, binding them together for the rest of their lives. Then he reminded himself that there was such a thing as the morning after pill, and his dark ego deflated.

Merlin stole one final sweet kiss before he slipped from her body and rolled off to the side, his sweat slicked back only saved from the cold tiles by the damp fabric of his vest. The fog that had kept his mind and will held captive.... however long it had been, it felt like eternity, was gone and he could breathe again. - Though the divine sweetness of Roxanne's kiss still lingered on his tongue.

The pair lay silently, side by side, hearts pounding, the air thick with the scent of sex and the awkwardness of embarrassment and shame. Merlin ran his tongue over his lips, mind whirling as he tried to think of something to say. He should apologise of course, and explain what had happened, but he couldn't find the words in the heavy silence. Before he could say anything at all, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

He averted his gaze, turning his head to stare at the far wall while the young woman got to her feet, and didn't turn back until she spoke.

"I should...get back to my office." She said distantly, her tone filled with an icy detactchment that left Merlin feeling sick to his stomach.

Merlin, realising his groin was still on full display, hurriedly yanked up his underwear and trousers, sitting up. Fastening them quickly, still not looking at Roxanne. - Lancelot. He should be referring to her by her codename. They were still on duty, despite what had just happened. "Aye." He finally replied, daring to lift his gaze. What he found made his heart skip a beat. Rox...Lancelot was stood awkwardly in front of him, his discarded shirt covering her petite form, her cheeks still flushed from their lovemaking and her hair falling in a glorious curtain of golden brown tangles. She looked gorgeous, a goddess bathed in the red glow of the emergency lighting, but there was a sadness in her eyes when they dared to meet his briefly, and he felt his stomach cramp with renewed guilt. He opened his mouth to once again apologise and explain what exactly had happened, but before he could, she was hurrying to the door, only pausing long enough to pick up her discarded underwear.

Merlin sat there on the floor, staring up at the wall of computers, each showing a different agent, a different location. For the first time in almost two decades Merlin felt the weight of loneliness crowding in on him. He'd never really acknowledge what he'd lost when he became Merlin. Not only his seat at the table, nor his legs, but his hope at finding someone to spend his life with. For who would want a broken down Scot like him, with his bad temper and terrible taste in music? Certainly not someone as beautiful and strong, and perfect as Roxanne Morton.

Sighing wearily, Merlin grabbed his jumper and struggled to his feet. There was still traces of Roxy on the soft leather, which caused Merlin's heart to clench and his dick to stir. Angrily, he swiped his jumper across the seat, scrubbing at the leather before tossing the jumper into the rubbish bin to his left.

He was just lowering himself into the seat when a call came through from D&R. "You'd better 'ave a blood good explanation, Williams!"

 

(*-*)

 

Roxy tugged the shirt closer to her body and tried to ignore the way Merlin’s aftershave still clung to the fabric, taunting and torturing her as she hurried along the corridor. She stopped briefly to collect her discarded clothes where she'd left them, a few feet from the control room door, then took off at a sprint. She was desperate to get back to her office before anyone could see her. The last thing she needed was rumours circulating. As much as she'd earned the respect of her fellow knights, she knew there was still many who thought Kingsman should have remained a boys club, especially in regards to the top table. She could just imagine the whispers of sleeping her way to the top, despite everyone knowing just what a Kingsman recruit had to endure and how hard it was to get to the final two.

Surprisingly she didn't pass anyone in the corridors and sent up a silent thankful prayer when she burst into her office with a relieved sigh. She collapsed back against the closed door and panted, her chest aching. Though that had little to do with the run and everything to do with the way her shattered heart was tearing her up inside.

Dropping the clothes, Roxy brought her hands up to her face and let herself slip to the floor, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you wanted a proper conclusion to Roxlin’s story, so here it is. If you’ve read the Hartwin tie-in fic, you’ll find that the explanation scene is repeated here, only told from Merlin and Roxy’s point of view.

The last week had probably been the worst of Roxy’s life, not including the death of her parents and Uncle James. It was embarrassing enough to have to face Merlin on a daily basis, to try and act as if nothing had happened. To ignore the way her heart clenched each time he looked at her, without her mind replaying the whole sorry mess over and over.

There was also the fact that her body was continuously humming around him. All it took was a brief glimpse and Roxy wanted to drag him into the nearest room and have him. She’d tried to ignore it for the first couple of days, then she’d headed out with some old school friends, hoping to hook up with some random person, but that had turned out to be a complete disaster because every one she kissed tasted of sweaty old socks, and judging by the looks on everyone’s faces, she wasn’t alone. Leaving her, and her friends, to all return home alone and utterly frustrated.

Which left Roxy with only one recourse, really. She’d have to manage things herself. It wasn’t any more satisfying, in fact, it was less so than usual, but it help take the edge off. – At least until she saw Merlin again.

And she’d swear, the man was going out of his way to be wherever she was. Like when she’d marched into the gym that morning, intending to take out her frustration on a punching bag, only to find Merlin already there, lifting weights. His body glistening with sweat, muscles rippling from the strain, reminding her once more of their encounter.

He seemed to sense her presence and turned, the weight still in his hand as he stared at her with eyes that burnt through her, seeming to undress her right there in the middle of a semi-crowded gym. Roxy’s heart had raced and she’d quickly grown damp between her legs. For half a second, she’d considered challenging the older man to a wrestling match, the image of them rolling around on the mat, their sweaty bodies rubbing together, making her even wetter, which was the exact moment she’d spun on her heels and practically ran out of the gym and then the building.

Now Roxy was stretched out on her bed in nothing more than her underwear, legs laying open as the vibrator hummed against her clit. Imagines of Merlin’s sweat covered body flittered behind her closed eyelids. She panted as the vibrations slowly drew her towards her second orgasm.

She was so focused on the pleasure building in her body and the buzz of the vibrator in her hand, that she didn’t hear her glasses chirping. It wasn’t until after she’d cum, that she finally heard the small noise coming from her nightstand.

With a tired unsatisfied sigh, Roxy tossed aside the small white stick and rolled onto her side, stretching to reach for the glasses. She made sure not to look at herself, instead staring at the open curtains of her bedroom window. “Yes.” She answered breathlessly.

“Roxy?” Merlin said, sounding concerned. “Is everythin’ alright, lass?”

With a silent groan, Roxy closed her eyes and lowered her head, giving Merlin a view of her blue carpet and her abandoned workout clothes, including her underwear. “I’m fine, Merlin. What can I do for you?”

When Merlin spoke again, his voice was strained, which sent a ripple straight through Roxy’s body. “Y’need to come in for a meetin’. As soon as possible.” He ordered, his voice trembling slightly.

Roxy opened her eyes and instantly saw her abandoned underwear and groaned out loud this time, quickly turning her head, forgetting the large mirrored wardrobe that stood a few feet away. If seeing her discarded knickers wasn’t bad enough, Merlin was treated to a full on view of a naked and flushed Roxy. She heard the strangled gasp, swiftly followed by a moan of Merlin’s own, and she snatched the glasses from her face with a hurried mutter of “Right away.”

 

__(K)__

 

Merlin’s heart could have stopped right there and then, the sight of Roxy lounging naked on her bed, clearly flushed from pleasuring herself with the vibrator that had managed to land just insight of the mirror, had Merlin hard as a rock. Not that he wasn’t always hard around Roxy now. All he ever wanted to do since that first encounter was to stretch her out over the first available surface and bury himself inside her.

The constant need for her was what had him pressing the research department to discover just what it was they’d released into the building that afternoon a week ago. He hadn’t expected the answers he’d gotten. He’d thought it was some kind of aphrodisiac, or truth drug that had an erotic side effect.

He hadn’t for a second considered it was a genetic alteration. It seemed insane for everyone’s DNA to have not only somehow completely rewritten itself, but also…start seeking out a compatible partner. It was like something out of a fucking Mills and Boon book, or one of those trashy American rom-coms Harry enjoyed watching.

But Merlin couldn’t deny the way he’d felt while kissing and fucking Roxanne. He couldn’t deny the uncontrollable need to have her again. The way his body hummed when he caught the scent of her in the air.

Clearing his throat, Merlin hit the console harder than he needed to, deleting the video transmission from Roxanne’s glasses, then rolled himself back and stood. He pressed his hand into his groin, groaning as the fabric of his underwear brushed against his erection. Biting his lip, he marched over to the small toilet that connected to his office.

Once inside he hurriedly dropped his trousers and boxers, and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking in fast desperate motions. With his free hand, Merlin turned on the tap before leaning heavily on the wall in front of him, his eyes closed. He knew it was ungentlemanly, especially as she hadn’t intended for him to see her like that, but he couldn’t help but bring the image of her naked on her bed to the forefront of his mind while he worked himself towards orgasm.

He wished he’d been there, wished he’d seen her seeking her own pleasure. Better yet, that she sort that pleasure _with_ him, using him as she wished. The memory turned to a fantasy in his mind, and he was picturing himself stretched out on that bed, Roxanne naked and flushed above him. Her head thrown back as she rode him, drawing out her own ecstasy. The moans she’d make. Cries he’d already heard once, and would hopefully hear again. – Soon.

 

__(K)__

 

“Arthur is in the dining room, madam.” Walter announced as she made her way through the shop. She didn’t really need to be informed, but it was part of his job so she just smiled warmly at the old man and made her way up the stairs.

Her stomach had been little more than knots since she’d spoken to Merlin. Not because she’d been called back in unexpectedly to meet with Arthur, but also because it would mean facing Merlin only half hour since he’d accidentally seen her naked.

Stepping up to the double doors, Roxy took a deep breath and knocked, praying Merlin wasn’t in there already. She felt like she needed to be settled in her seat before facing the man.

“Enter!” Came the familiar call of Arthur and Roxy licked at her lips breifly before opening the door and stepping inside. “Come in, Lancelot. Take a seat.”

With a tight smile, Roxy waltzed calmly over to her chair, pulling it out silently before sitting down. She looked over at her boss and tried not to frown too obviously. He looked horrible. The shadows beneath his eyes were so prominent that his glasses couldn’t conceal them, the he seemed to be aging rapidly. He looked a lot older in that moment that he had just yesterday. She wondered if it had to do with Eggsy.

Then inwardly shook her head, of course it had to do with Eggsy. It was always about him. The realisation that Eggsy had been visiting with Harry when the lockdown had occurred and her heart leapt. Oh my god, had something happened between them? Had they…

Forcing that to the back of her mind, before it took her down a road she didn’t want to explore in the older man’s presence, she cleared her throat and asked instead, “What can I do for you Sir?”

Arthur frowned at her, eyes searching. “I didn’t summon you.”

Roxy looked back at him, confused, “I was called back to the shop.”

Before Arthur could say anything more, a knock resounded on the door and he called entry. Roxy held her breath as the door slowly opened to reveal Merlin and another woman she only recognised as being a member of staff.

As Merlin moved into the room, Roxy couldn’t help but go rigid, her back straightening and her gaze finding a place of the wall opposite to lock on. Her heart was hammering painfully in her chest and she had to fold her hands in front of her to stop them from shaking.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Arthur watching her, his brows drawn tightly together. She tried to calm down, tried to relax, but the scent of Merlin’s aftershave teased at her nostrils. Swallowing thickly, she crossed her legs beneath the table, as her body reacted to his presence. She felt as if she were going insane.

“Ladies would you excuse us. I need a moment with Merlin.” Arthur announced, his tone suddenly hard and dangerous.

“This is important, Arthur.” Merlin said behind her, as she was shoving her chair back, eager to escape the man’s presence.

“So is what I need to discuss. Ladies.” Arthur waved at the door and Roxy rose from her chair.

She somehow manage to walk calmly to the exit, even as every instinct in her body screamed for her to run, just as she’d done earlier.

“Don’t go far.” Merlin called after her, and her heart leapt into her throat, “We’re not finished.”

Roxy turned back to him, forcing herself to meet his eyes and give a nod, before slipping out of the room.

Outside, she inhaled a shaky breath. Wandering over to the wall, she pressed her back against it and closed her eyes. Her whole body felt as if it was going too crumbled to dust from trembling so hard. Her heart beat frantically in her ears, giving her a headache.

“Are you alright?” Said the woman Merlin had entered with, her Caribbean accent both soothing and grating in the same second. – Mostly because she didn’t want to be spoken to, she simply wanted to melt into the wall and vanish. For the first time since becoming a Kingsman, Roxy genuinely considered quitting. “I’m fine, thank you.” She forced out through clenched teeth.

Loud muffled voices filtered through and Roxy’s stomach clenched with fear and she bit a little too hard on her lower lip.

 

___(K)___

 

Merlin watched as Roxy walked past him, her chin raised high as if she had not a care in the world, except Merlin could see the pink tinge to her cheeks, the tightness of her jaw and the way she seemed to be holding her breath. It caused his chest to tighten.

There was a thick tension in the room that he knew came mostly from them, the way she refused to so much as look at him was evidence enough. But it would be fine. Just as soon as Roxanne understood what had happened, and how it had changed them both. Once she knew they were meant to be together, the tension would ease and they could go back to how it used to be. They could have that friendship back, only with an added layer of intimacy.

“I would expect better of you, Merlin!” Snapped Harry, the anger and disgust evident in his tone.

Merlin’s head whipped around, his eyes widening in surprise. “What?” he frowned, “What yer talkin’ bout?”

“I think you know. Lancelot.”

 _Shit_. Merlin had hoped he’d have had everything explained before Harry discovered what had happened between him and Roxanne. That way he wouldn’t need to defend himself quite so much. – And he certainly wouldn’t have his oldest friend look at him the way he currently was. “It’s not what yer thinkin’ Harry.” He replied sharply, “It’s what I called yer both here to discuss. – It concerns what happened last week.”

That brought his friend up short, and he watched as Harry paled, his eyes widening. Merlin knew that he and Roxanne weren’t the only ones effected by the research department’s clumsiness, though he knew it had been worse for Harry. He, at least, hadn’t spent the past couple of years pining after Roxanne. Neither had he been forced to stand by and watch her marry someone else. For him, it had been more like a curtain was drawn back, revealing a new world of possibilities he hadn’t allowed himself to consider.

But with any luck, they could all get what they wanted.

“How so?” Harry asked quietly, eyes searching Merlin’s.

“You and Eggsy weren’t the only ones effected by the…accident.” Merlin replied awkwardly.

“So, you are saying you were not in your right mind when…”

“No. I’m sayin’ for the first time in my life, I was doing precisely what I wanted to do. Please Harry.” Merlin waved at the door impatiently, “Let me have Lanipekun explain everything, then you’ll understand and we can _all_ get on with our lives.”

When Harry nodded, Merlin marched hurriedly to the double doors and yanked them open, waving the two women inside. He inhaled deeply as Roxanne stepped past him, savouring the scent of her and the hum it created in his body.

While Roxanne retook her seat, Merlin introduced the other woman, “This is Dr. Alicia Laniekun from our Research and Development department. Her team have been working to discover what has been effecting our agents in the field and has discovered… Why don’t you explain, Doctor.” He waved her to continue and took a seat a few chairs down from Roxanne, not wanting to cause her more discomfort.

“Thank you Merlin.” The woman nodded tightly, her Caribbean accent echoing in the sudden silence of the dining room. “First let me apologize Arthur for the incident last week. Those responsible have been dually reprimanded.”

 

___(K)___

 

Roxy kept her eyes fixed on the woman in front of her, but she couldn’t completely ignore the man a few feet away. She could feel his eyes on her, and she crossed her legs and settled her folded hands on her lap, squeezing her fingers tightly while trying to focus on the doctor.

The ease with which she spoke about the previous week’s incident poked at Roxy’s nerves. It was as if it were little more than a spilt beaker of water that caused someone to slip, rather than a damn mist that had her ripping off her clothes and climbing into Merlin’s lap. As if it hadn’t left her feeling like she was slowly going insane.

“That said, the incident actually worked in our favour and allowed us to figure some things out.”

“Oh, how so?” Roxy asked, her tone sharp as she locked eyes with the doctor.

“The mist created by our testing, and accidently released throughout the headquarters, had a rather…unexpected effect on those within the building.”

Roxy gritted her teeth, her knuckles going white. She couldn’t help but shoot Merlin a glare, the anger at the woman’s easy dismissive tone aggravating her already fragile control.

“We took blood and saliva sample from those who had been within the building at the time, as well as members of staff who were not, then compared the two.”

“And?” Roxy snapped, shifting in her seat. “My apologies, Arthur.” She quickly said, turning regretful eyes on her boss. He simply waved her off, looking as if he shared her agitation.

Dr. Lanipekun cleared her throat, clearly sensing the growing tension in the room, and the pair’s anxious frustration. “We tested the samples using a….”

“No offence,” Arthur interrupted, “While I appreciate your thoroughness in the matter, would you be so kind as to simply give us your conclusions. I will read the details later.”

Roxy bit at her lower lip to suppress the grin she felt taking hold, especially when she saw the insulted look on the woman’s face, thankfully she took orders and quickly cut to it.

“The junk DNA...” The doctor begun, her voice suddenly cold and indignant, “…seems to have been overridden by an unknown strand that has caused people to…well, in layman’s terms, it seems to have created some kind of physical connection between two interacting individuals.”

If that’s what she called layman’s terms, Roxy would love to hear how she spoke to her peers.

“Meaning?” Harry gritted out, flicking through the pages of the file he’d been handed.

“The only way I can describe it, Sir, is…it creates….well, I suppose the term… soulmates, is as close as we can find.”

And like that the world toppled on its axis. Roxy’s head began to whirl, her mind battling with itself. Soulmates? But that wasn’t a real thing, not in real life. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe in them, she believed that some people had an instant connection that just kind of happened, like her and Eggsy. – Like her and Merlin. – Her eyes flickered over to the man, who was sat in his chair just staring at her. He looked both amused and uncertain.

But it wasn’t like, it didn’t bind people together. It didn’t make you want to kiss them every time you saw them. It didn’t make it impossible to be separated from them. That was all just ridiculous shit from movies and fairy-tales. It wasn’t real. “What…?”

“We’re still doing tests,” Lanipekun continued, looking between her and Arthur, “but from what we’ve learnt so far, everyone’s DNA has been rewritten allowing for this alteration.”

Roxy stared at her, hardly able to breathe for the way her heart was racing out of control. She turned to meet Merlin’s gaze once more, and saw him smile softly at her.

“At first we thought it was supposed to trigger people’s reproductive imperative, but we have ruled that out as a motivation as these…connections seem to manifest between same-sex couples just as strongly as between those of the opposite sex.”

“So why?” Roxy pressed, voice straining. Her eyes never leaving Merlin’s.

“That is still unclear. However, not everyone seems to be affected, although they have the gene. For example, Agent Gwaine, Bors and members of the transport staff, all carry the alteration but remained unaffected by the gas. – Also, Agent Percival reported feeling incredibly depressed and empty when exposed to the gas.”

Roxy’s head snapped around at the mention of her uncle. She hadn’t spoken to him for more than a few minutes over the past week. He’d taken a few days off, and she’d simply dismissed it as being worn out after months of hard work. Roxy’s throat tightened and she could feel tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

“We suspect it has something to do with his…loss. We’re still testing. It could take years to fully understand the effects and consequences.”

“What’s the pattern, Doctor? Why… - Why are certain people…drawn together?” Arthur asked behind her, and Roxy turned to watch him, her heart skipping at the revelation printed across his face. _Dammit Eggsy._ She swore to herself.

"Well..." Lanipekun cleared her throat again, the mask of professionalism slipping just a little, to reveal a pink tint to her cheeks. "Those who...reacted to the gas seem to have...uh, given in, to already established emotions." Roxy turned to stare at her, finding the woman looking at her ground, her lips curling shyly. "A deep bond that for whatever reason had been....ignored. - Or buried. The genetic changes seem to have made it impossible to deny." Dr. Lanipekun looked up, meeting Harry's shocked gaze. "Our experiment," the doctor continued, "managed to heighten what should have been a natural reaction causing certain individuals to act on their desires. It was like a signal boost. Where it would usually be more of a subtle hum drawing people together, we...well we pretty much released a gas to the flame and watched it explode."

Roxy stared, dumbfounded. _A natural hum drawing people together. Shit._ Harry and Lanipekun continue talking about what this new development meant to the world, but Roxy was too busy trying to wrap her head around it. It’s a whole new level of insanity, far beyond megalomaniac billionaires trying to destroy the world. “So you’re saying we’re….” She turned to look at Merlin, “soulmates?”

There’s a moments silence before the doctor cleared her throat. “Yes. – And perhaps always have been." She added with a soft whimsical tone.

The sound of Arthur shoving his chair back, caused Roxy to turn and stare after him.

“Thank you, Doctor. Keep us both informed.” Merlin whispers, dismissing Lanipekun, before walking over to Roxy. He hovered over her silently for a few minutes, his eyes shining and his lips stretched in a wide grin, causing Roxy’s heart to leap into her throat. “I think we need to talk,” Roxy could do little more than nod in response. “Meet me in my office.” He finishes, reaching for one cheek and pressing a kiss to the other.

Roxy inhaled sharply, closing her eyes before nodding, “Okay.”

 

___(K)___

 

Roxy spends little more than five minutes pacing Merlin’s office, worrying her lip. _Soulmates_. Soulmates are real. Like in the romantic sense. – And she and Merlin are soulmates. It’s still all so fantastical that she finds herself worrying that it’s all some kind of sick twisted joke.

She was so busy walking back and forth, turning the revelation over in her mind, that she missed the sound of the office door opening and closing, and startled when she turned and found Merlin leaning back against it, hands in his pockets and a heated look in his eyes.

“Is Arthur alright?” She asked breathlessly, sliding her own hands into the pockets of her suit trousers.

“He will be, just as soon as you knock some sense into that friend of yours. You’re going to Sweden to tell Eggsy he’s found his soulmate.” The man announced lightly, grinning at her from across the room.

“What?”

“Tomorrow.” Merlin reassured.

“Oh, uh… Okay.” Roxy sighed with relief. If she had to go another day without so much as touching Merlin, she might very well implode. “So….soulmates, uh?” she smiled softly, “Seems a bit…farfetched, don’t you think?”

Merlin shoved himself off the door and slowly padded across to her, “Not really. We’ve always had a special bond.” He said softly, “I just didn’t realise it had changed, right along with you.” His voice dropped to a husky rubble. “I couldn’t see past the little girl you were.”

Roxy quirked a brow, “And now?”

Reaching out, Merlin slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her up against him, “Now I see you’re a fully grown woman.” He whispered inches from her lips, “And you’re all mine.” He growled before crushing his mouth down on hers.

Roxy didn’t hesitate, throwing her arms around his neck and holding on tight. She opened her mouth to his insistent tongue and moaned around it, that enticing taste exploding in her mouth once more. She stumbled backwards until her arse hit the edge of Merlin’s desk, and he easily lifted her more securely on the wooden surface, allowing Roxy to wrap her legs around his waist and bring his erection closer.

“Fu-ck, My-ahhh.” She groaned when he bit at her throat, sucking hard on the exposed skin.

“This last week has almost killed me.” Merlin grumbled into her neck, his hand working to shove her suit jacket off her shoulders.

“Same.” She breathed, shrugging off the fabric, then hurriedly lowering her hands to the front of her shirt, yanking the tie and tossing it aside.

Merlin grinned as he watched her, his hands gripping at her hips. “Oh, I know.” He whispered knowingly. “Tell me,” he whispered against the shell of her ear, “Where yer thinkin’ of me, lass, when you came this afternoon? – Cause I was certainly thinkin’ ‘bout you.”

Roxy inhaled sharply, her shirt forgotten as she grabbed at the back of Merlin’s neck and pulled him back into another hungry kiss. Merlin finished undressing the young woman while they kissed, his hands sliding over her bare stomach and up to cup her breasts, the second it drifted open. Giving a satisfied hum when she arched into his touch.

They stood there kissing for a long while, Merlin massaging her breasts, while she dragged her nails across his hairless scalp. Then Roxy began to grow impatient, wriggling her still clothed crouch against his bulge, making them both gasp and moan. Letting go of her breasts, Merlin lowered his dextrous fingers to the fly of her suit trousers, hurriedly popping the button and ripping down the fly. She was already so wet when he slipped his hand down beneath her lace knickers, and between her folds.

"Yes." Roxy signed contentedly, unable to keep from falling back against the desk, displacing its contents without a second thought. Her back arched as his long fingers forced their way up inside her, rubbing at her walls while his thumb played insistently over her swollen clit. She clung to the edge of the desk as he fingered her relentlessly, dragging her kicking and screaming towards climax.

He didn't stop, even as she released her juices all over his hand, not until Roxy's own hand lowered between her spread legs to grip his wrist. She forced her eyes open just in time to see him bring his fingers to his lips, sucking on them with a delighted moan.

"Fuck it, Mycroft!" She swore loudly, voice already hoarse from her cries of ecstasy.

He looked at her with a raised left brow and waited. Roxy slid off the desk and onto unsteady legs, kicking her trousers and knickers aside, leaving her dressed only in her bra and open shirt.

Placing her hand in the centre of Merlin's chest, she forced him back to his chair, then she lowered herself down to her knees and hurriedly unfastened the man's trousers, yanking them and his boxers down his thighs before shoving him to sit. His cock lay there, flushed, erect and dripping with precum. Roxy licked at her lips and reached for it, guiding it to her mouth. Slowly she lapped at the tip, spreading pre-cum across the surface and making Merlin groan and struggle.

Looking up at him through her lashes she smiled, then slowly descended, taking his length into her mouth until the tip pressed at the back of her throat.

She remained there for a few seconds, tormenting the man with the damp heath before finally moving. Her tongue trailing along the thick member on the way up, then swirling over the head before Roxy sank back down.

She moved at a slow torturous pace until it became too much for Merlin to take. With a frustrated groan he clasped a hand in her hair and used it to guide her, increasing the speed and depth. Roxy let her lips and throat slacken, closing her eyes and allowing Merlin to retake the lead. Briefly.

Soon though, before Merlin could lose himself and come, Roxy grabbed his wrists, yanking his hands from her hair and clambered to her feet. Meeting Merlin's fevered gaze, Roxy rubbed at her clit.

"Roxanne?" Merlin panted, gaze flickering between her face and her pussy.

"Yes?" She said innocently.

Merlin groaned and grabbed his cock, stroking. "Get the fuck back dow…"

"Do you know, I used to fantasize about you?" She confessed, emboldened by the new permanent shift in their relationship, "From the second I hit puberty, you were all I ever wanted."  

"Is that so?" Merlin said, smirking.

Roxy's fingers slid inside her already stretched sex and she moaned, eyes fluttering closed for a second.

The sound of Merlin's frustrated grown had her opening her eyes to look at him once more. She didn't move, "Do you remember my sweet sixteen?"

Merlin shrugged, "Not all of it, I got rather drunk."

Roxy nodded, stepping closer to straddle one thigh, her fingers buried inside herself, Merlin’s eyes watching them, "You had to stay over," she smiled, breathlessly. "You were in the room next to me and..." She trailed off, flushing.

"And?" Merlin pressed, tearing his eyes away from her pussy and up to meet her heavy blue gaze.

"I..." She forced herself to meet his stare, "I heard you." She nodded to where he was stroking himself.

"Oh really,” Merlin hummed wickedly, “and what did you do?"

Roxy smiled, pushing her fingers inside herself in demonstration, arching her back with a moan. "It was my first time." She panted, before repeating the action.

"Ah fuck, Lass." Merlin swore, his tough calloused hands grabbing her waist and yanking her down onto him.

Roxy went willingly, climbing onto his lap and lowering herself down onto his cock. It felt just as incredible and perfect as the first, only without all the guilt and shame of not knowing they both wanted this.

Merlin's fingers bit into her hips as he thrust up into her as best he could, but the chair made things difficult to get leverage and speed, forcing him to relinquish control to the beautiful goddess above him once more.

"I...I always..." She panted, bouncing up and down frantically, "....think....of....you."

They were both so worked up from a week of wanting each other, that it was only natural it wouldn't last.

Roxy came first, her walls tightening around Merlin's cock, her juices soaking him. She was still coming when Merlin began to spill into her with a groan, his fingers once more biting at her hips, holding her down on his cock until he was empty. Then Roxy collapsed forward onto his chest, her face resting in the crook of his neck as they both came down, Merlin's hands stroking over her back.

Roxy lay in his arms, her heart slowly returning to normal, while a warm glow of comfort and belonging wrapped around her.

"We shouldn't have done this." Merlin whispered lazily, and Roxy's heart stopped. She tore herself from his arms and scrambled to climb off him. She didn’t get far, Merlin’s hands coming up to grip her arm, holding her on his lap. "Lass?" Merlin frowned, eyes flickering over her face, searchingly.

He must have found answers, because he sucked in a sharp breath and moved his hands to her face, his thumb stroking reassuringly over her jaw. "I meant because it's unprofessional and Harry's gonna kill me."

Roxy stared at him uncertainly, her throat thick with a mix of fear and relief. "I..."

Merlin smiled softly and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. When he pulled away, he grinned. "Why don't we get some dinner, then try this again in a bed? - Before you leave on your rescue mission." Roxy frowned, confused. "Eggsy and Harry needs saving from themselves." He huffed, rolling his eyes. "And I can't think if a more perfect, and gorgeous knight for the mission." He chuckled and pulled her in to kiss again.

Roxy stared at him for a long few seconds, then laughed, shaking her head. With a warm smile on her face, she slid of Merlin’s lap, moving swiftly around the room redressing, while Merlin sorted out his own clothing.

“Do you really believe it?” Roxy asked, her back to the older man.

“Believe what?”

Roxy twisted her head, glancing over his shoulder. “Soulmates? That we’re…?”

Merlin met her eyes, walking over to her. He gripped her waist, turning her to fully face him. “Aye, Lass.” He breathed, brushing a stray lock of soft blonde hair behind her ear, “And I’m glad of it. I’ve known a lot of women in my time,” He chuckled at the possessive spark of jealousy in Roxy’s eyes, “But I’ve never loved any of them.” Leaning forward, Merlin brushed a chaste kiss across her lips, before moving to her ear. “I love you. – Now how ‘bout we get a take away instead.” He muttered hotly.

Roxy grinned, her hand slipping around his neck, and capturing his mouth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s the end. I hope it was alright, for the most part. It’s my first Roxlin fic, so if they’re not in keeping with the fandom’s view of them, I apologise. Also, sorry for the crappy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue to follow.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. :)


End file.
